That one person, you
by Miss Wong
Summary: Kirito era apasionado, Asuna cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar, ambos presos del deseo y los impulsos de la juventud. Serie de viñetas sobre Asuna y Kirito. Fluff, romance y lime para los pervertidos ;)
1. Inagotable

**«That one person, you»****  
**

Todito aquí es de Reki Kawahara.

**Summary:  
**Kirito era apasionado; Asuna cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar, ambos presos del deseo y los impulsos de la juventud. Serie de viñetas sobre Asuna &amp; Kirito. Fluff, romance y lime para los pervertidos.

* * *

**#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

_Omg, hay tan pocos fanfics de Kirito y Asuna en el fandom D: hay que llenar la página, es mi nueva meta. En fin, si les gusta esos momentos super fluff y sexys de Kirito y Asuna, creo que esto es para ustedes XD voy a ir subiendo como dos capítulos por semana, más o menos. Si quieren ver algo en específico, solo digan y lo escribiré :D_

_¡Disfruten!_

* * *

_**—o—**_

Kirito era joven.

Alto, delgado, de hombros anchos y cabello rebelde. Y como cualquier joven, tenía ciertos impulsos que eran poco fáciles de controlar, pero a él nunca había parecido importarle aquello, no cuando Asuna estaba en sus brazos y sabía que en esos instantes él tenía (absoluto) control sobre ella, sus mismos labios lo habían susurrado incontables veces contra su oído, haciéndole estremecer.

(—Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras).

Entonces, inevitablemente, una chispa se encendía en los ojos de Kirito, una chispa que, una vez encendida, era imposible de apagar. Asuna sabía cuan apasionado podía ser Kirito cuando ambos se encontraban completamente a solas. En SAO también lo era, pero en la vida real lo era aún más. Cualquier cosa, por más involuntaria que sea, lograba despertar esa chispa en su mirada, una chispa de deseo que la hacía suspirar y gemir y retorcer las sábanas entre sus manos durante esas noches especiales.

Incluso dentro de SAO, Kirito disfrutaba de ese tipo de noches, disfrutaba besar sus labios, morder su cuello (marcándola por todas partes, identificándola como suya), oír sus exagerados gemidos y sentir sus manos entrecerrarse en su cabello, pero en el fondo sabía que era extraño, sabía que por más cerca que la sintiera, sus cuerpos estaban a kilómetros de distancia, que sus labios no estaban en contacto realmente, y que ese sabor empalagoso que la identificaba tal vez no era su sabor verdadero.

Pero ahora, en la vida real, todo era distinto. Y cuando Asuna susurra esas palabras_ (—puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, Kirito)_ y sabe que lo hace a propósito para provocarlo, porque una vez que las susurra es imposible para él volver atrás, entonces la besa con desesperación porque sus labios lo enloquecen, y la toca por todas partes con demasiadas ansias, haciéndola reír; pero luego esas risas se convierten en sensuales gemidos que Kirito se ve obligado a callar con un beso algo incómodo, pero a Asuna no parece importarle.

Entonces, justo al final, Kirito descansa su frente contra la suya por unos momentos, ambos demasiado agitados como para hablar.

—Eres un pervertido —acusa Asuna entre jadeos, y Kirito no puede contener una estruendosa carcajada.

Él dirige sus labios a su mentón, haciéndolos descender sobre su cuello. Y el proceso se repite de nuevo.

La sed de Kirito era_ inagotable._

* * *

**Yay, está un poco corto, pero prometo que el próximo va a ser un poco más largo. En fin, basándome un poco en las novelas ligeras, me encanta que Kirito no sea un chico vergonzoso (?) a la hora de estar con Asuna, de hecho es un pervertido de lo peor XDDDDD me gusta esa faceta suya, y pues, Asuna es un amour. **

**¡No se olviden de dejar reviews! **

**Hasta la próxima :)**

_**—Mel.**_


	2. Abrazos

**«That one person, you»****  
**

Todito aquí es de Reki Kawahara.

**Summary:  
**Kirito era apasionado, Asuna cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar, ambos presos del deseo y los impulsos de la juventud. Serie de viñetas sobre Asuna y Kirito. Fluff, romance y lime para los pervertidos ;)

* * *

**#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

_Actualizacioooooooooun._

* * *

_**—o— **_

Cuando Asuna al fin logró despertar de ese sueño eterno que la mantenía alejada de la vida real (de él, de su vida) ambos intentaron, de todo corazón, vivir una vida lo más normal posible. Kirito probó el _verdadero_ (y no el ficticio) sabor de la comida de Asuna, esa que él le suplicaba preparar incluso en los momentos más inoportunos. Ella había tenido su tan esperada primera cita, aquella con la que había fantaseado numerosas veces en SAO, mientras sus ojos se impregnaban de delicadas lágrimas.

_(¿Lo lograremos algún día? ¿Podré tomar tu mano de verdad, y visitar un zoológico, y ver una película? ¿Podremos, Kirito?)_

Y aunque el tiempo marchaba con agilidad y las cosas funcionaban bien (él la amaba, ella lo adoraba, todo estaba bien) había ciertos instantes, lo suficientemente minúsculos e insignificantes como para olvidarlo, en donde Kirito callaba (incluso si a su alrededor los murmullos le abrumaban) y la abrazaba. La abrazaba fuerte, tomándola desprevenida y con la guardia baja.

La abrazaba cuando tomaban el metro juntos camino a la escuela, cuando Asuna se veía demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos. Dejaba descansar su mejilla en su hombro mientras comían comida chatarra junto a sus amigos un sábado por la tarde, sosteniendo con fuerza su mano y cerrando sus ojos mientras todo el mundo hablaba a su alrededor. La abrazaba en su cama, mientras Asuna repasaba los últimos apuntes pendientes para el próximo examen; descansaba su frente en su espalda y, a veces, reposaba sus labios en su piel, tomándola desprevenida otra vez cuando el ambiente ni siquiera se había tornado romántico.

Pero Asuna no protestaba, ni siquiera abría sus labios para abrirle paso a absurdas preguntas de las cuales ella ya conocía la respuesta. Kirito deseaba que fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para adivinarlo por sí misma, porque si abría sus labios Kirito no podría controlarse, se desvanecería, quemándose poco a poco como cuando sostuvo su mano frágil junto a la cama en el hospital.

Y es que Kirito necesita sentirla allí. Necesita sesionarse de que no es un sueño, de que ella realmente está allí, de que no están en SAO y que los labios que está besando, la piel que está tocando y el aroma de su cabello son reales, son de Asuna, no de un estúpido avatar, sino de Asuna.

_(Asuna, Asuna, Asuna)._

Porque teme perderla. Porque conoce ese espantoso sentimiento y está absolutamente convencido de que no quiere volver a sentirse así jamás. Y todo es tan perfecto y bonito y tranquilo y demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y aún piensa que una mañana cualquiera despertará sabiendo que se hace tarde porque debe tomar su bicicleta y pedalear hacia el hospital, hacia ella. Porque todos los caminos finalizan allí, donde ella está.

_Asuna. _

Y ella lo comprende. Y cuando siente sus brazos rodearla y su frente descansando sobre su espalda, así de repente, Asuna lleva su mano a la de Kirito, acaricia sus dedos con suavidad y suelta un profundo suspiro.

—Estoy aquí —susurra, haciéndole volver a la realidad, intentando apartar todos sus temores—. Estoy aquí.

Kirito asiente, sin decir nada más, sin embargo no disuelve el abrazo. Si abre su boca probablemente se echará a llorar como a un niño y no quiere eso, no ahora que están en la vida real, no ahora cuando él debe ser quien se mantenga fuerte para ella, para cuidarla y asegurarse que nada como_ la última vez_ vuelva a sucederle, no a ella, no a Asuna.

_(Asuna, Asuna, Asuna). _

No puede perderla, no otra vez.

* * *

**Quiero pensar que, de alguna manera, Kirito pudo haber quedado un poco traumado después de todo lo que le pasó a Asuna. You know, haber quedado algo susceptible por temor a perderla. Después de dos años enteros en SAO, supongo que uno podria llegar a preguntarse, _'¿is this the real life? ¿Is this just fantasy?'_ (?) quienes les gusta Queen saben de lo que hablo.**

**Soooouu, ¿merezco algún review? :)**

**_¡Hasa la próxima!_**

**_Mel._**


	3. No importa

**«That one person, you»****  
**

Todito aquí es de Reki Kawahara.

**Summary:  
**Kirito era apasionado; Asuna cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar, ambos presos del deseo y los impulsos de la juventud. Serie de viñetas sobre Asuna &amp; Kirito. Fluff, romance y lime para los pervertidos.

* * *

**#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

_Actualización demasiada temprana, creo, pero a las 4:52 de la madrugada mi musa se despierta y me pone a trabajar como a una perra. So, hay que aprovechar. Enjoy!_

* * *

Asuna se mira al espejo y ni siquiera reconoce quien es esa muchacha de cabellos rojizos y ojos dulces.

(Fea, fea, espantosa.)

Sus ojos viajan hacia su cuerpo entero, tan delgado y huesudo como el de aquellas bonitas modelos que hacen huelga de hambre en las revistas de moda que tanto le gustan. Su madre insiste que, con el tiempo, recuperará el peso perdido durante dos largos años. Sus criadas cada mañana le preparan los desayunos más completos y deliciosos, dignos de una princesa, y aunque poco a poco consigue recuperar su antigua figura, aún sigue viéndose espantosa. Como un zombie o algo por el estilo.

Su piel está seca y necesita de constantes cremas para mantenerla suave y nutrida, al igual que su cabello, el brillo que antaño lo caracterizaba había desaparecido, y como su piel se encontraba tan adherida a sus huesos, su temperatura era baja y tenía frío todo el tiempo.

_(—Es normal _—dicen los médicos—._ Es un proceso de recuperación.)_

Y aunque ya no utiliza aquella espantosa silla de ruedas que por meses la mantuvo postrada como una lisiada, todavía tiene que utilizar muletas. Sus piernas se encuentran algo frágiles y a veces siente que, por instantes, pierde el control de sus movimientos.

Pero a él no parece importarle.

—Vete, Kirito. No quiero ver a nadie hoy.

Y así, despeinada y sin maquillaje como se encuentra, Kirito la ayuda a sentarse en su silla de ruedas y la lleva a recorrer ilegalmente los pasillos del centro de rehabilitación, incluso a pesar de que los médicos no la dejan salir de su habitación. No, no, espantoso, ¡qué vergüenza! Ella no quiere que él la vea así, postrada e indefensa, esa no es la Asuna de la que él se enamoró, la guerrera, la valiente, la indestructible.

Pero a él no parece importarle.

Empuja la silla de ruedas con fuerza y, a toda velocidad, transitan los pasillos como si fuera un laberinto, y él solo quiere hacerla reír y Asuna se enfurece porque logra hacerlo. Ríe, olvidándose por un momento de su espantoso aspecto, hasta que los enfermeros los encuentran y los regañan y los envían de nuevo a su habitación.

Pero eso ya es pasado. Ahora, tal vez, es aún peor. Las rehabilitaciones terminaron pero siguen esas horribles muletas, y aunque la delgadez la puede ocultar bajo ropa holgada, los aparatosos mecanismos que utiliza para caminar —puede dar algunos pasos sin ellos, para ser realmente honestos— le impiden poder tener esa primera cita que tanto deseó. No puede ir al parque de diversiones, ni al cine —no desea ver la lástima en los ojos de la gente al observarla, con dificultad, subir escaleras— ni subirse a la moto de Kirito y hacer cosas arriesgadas, cosas que dos jóvenes de su edad harían normalmente.

Pero a él no parece importarle.

_(¿Como es que no le importa?)_ Ella le prometió cuidarlo, prometió que también lo protegería, pero en esas circunstancias se siente completamente inútil. No es justo.

Entonces, casi inmediatamente después de comer esa agradable cena que él le preparó (porque sí, él también desea probarle que puede ser tan buen cocinero como ella, aunque Asuna sospecha que es un mentiroso y esa comida fue comprada) y ver una película de terror, acorralándola entre sus brazos y mantas porque ella tiene frío, Kirito la besa y Asuna sabe que no es cualquier beso.

Es un beso de verdad, ese que pretende demostrar otro tipo de intenciones, intenciones que Asuna estaría encantada de responder si no fuera porque su autoestima se encuentra en el piso y su cuerpo tan delgado y esquelético como el de un zombie. Sus manos tiemblan, las siente sudar cuando Kirito recorre gentilmente sus labios por su cuello, acariciando su áspera piel.

Y lo hace con demasiada seguridad, como si realmente lo deseara. ¿Por qué desearía acostarse con alguien tan demacrada como ella? Asuna conoce a los muchachos. La mayoría son lascivos y buscan en una mujer la belleza por sobre todas las cosas. Muchachas con curvas, grandes pechos y piel tan suave como la de un bebé. Labios húmedos y un cabello sedoso por el cual enredar sus dedos. En ese momento, Asuna no tenía nada de eso.

Por supuesto, aun pueden recurrir a Alfheim, pero luego de tanto tiempo encerrados en un mundo virutal, sabía que Kirito deseaba reforzar las cosas en la vida real, en la vida que de verdad importaba. Allí solo eran hologramas, copias absurdas de ellos mismos. Kirito deseaba a la Asuna verdadera.

(¿Incluso así? ¿Incluso ahora?)

—Kirito... —susurra, casi por inconsciencia. Le parece irónico que, desde un principio, fuera ella quien buscara tener otro tipo de acercamiento con él. Ahora era todo lo contrario—. Espera... yo...

Intenta apartarlo con gentileza, pero él lleva sus labios a los suyos de nuevo, sin desesperar, mientras siente sus manos desenredar el hilo que sujeta su vestido por la parte de atrás. Ella se tensa, sintiéndose demasiado estúpida.

Pero a él no parece importarle.

La besa de nuevo y sus caricias le producen cosquillas. Él se quita la camiseta con rapidez, algo desesperado, pero con ella se toma su tiempo. Es su primera vez en el mundo real y Asuna no quiere que sea de esa manera, sintiéndose de esa forma. ¿Y si tal vez a él no le gusta lo que ve? ¿Y si se decepciona, encontrándose algo muy distinto a lo que imaginaba? Kirito es muy apuesto y sus amigas solían decir que cuando un hombre no consigue lo que quiere de su pareja, lo busca en alguien más. Él podía tener a cualquier chica que deseara; aquello le dio nauseas.

—Está bien, Asuna —susurra contra su boca, el aliento cálido a menta, y sabe que con eso pretende hacerle entender que nada más importa, y que él no se detiene a pensar en aquellas idioteces como lo hace ella, porque Kirito sabe como se siente, es consciente de cada una de sus inseguridades, incluso si ella no las admite en voz alta.

Y Kirito ríe para sí, sin evitar pensar cuan tonta puede ser Asuna a veces.

(¿Pero como puede pensar esas cosas? Si no hay nadie más hermosa que ella.)

Y sin dificultad la carga en sus fuertes brazos, porque ella está demasiado delgada y su peso es tan liviano como el de una pluma. Y cuando la lleva hacia la cama (y apaga la luz, porque sabe lo que le espera si la deja encendida como_ aquella vez_, sobre todo ahora) la besa tan lentamente que Asuna siente que ese beso durará de por vida. La toca con suavidad, como si pudiera romperse fácilmente, y sus labios recorren toda la extensión de su cuello.

Entonces, cuando por fin se encuentra completa para él sin ningún tipo de tela de por medio más que la vergüenza y escepticismo de no conocer sus pensamientos, de pensar que tal vez se echará para atrás a último momento porque _ya no es_ lo suficientemente bonita, él la sorprende continuando con el acto. Y entonces Asuna lo ama un poquito más, si eso es posible.

Y entre besos y caricias que no pretender ser nada inocentes y la hacen suspirar, intentando olvidar todo aquello que le preocupa, él susurra —demasiado bajo— contra sus labios.

—Eres tan hermosa —y lo hace con demasiada sinceridad, como si acabara de descubrir un misterio oculto enterrado durante siglos, algo demasiado asombroso como para guardárselo para él mismo. Asuna le tapa la boca con la yema de sus dedos deteniéndolo antes de que diga más tonterías. Es gracioso para ella, él no suele soltar tales cursilerias.

(Pero no lo son realmente.)

—Ya —le advierte, intentando controlar su acelerada respiración. Kirito curva sus labios en una media sonrisa contra sus dedos, negando con la cabeza a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

Asuna presiente que si sigue observándola de esa manera ella se va a desmayar.

—No, en serio, eres tan hermosa... —repite, intentando hacérselo entender. ¿Como puede no darse cuenta?—. Soy tan afortunado...

Asuna le agradece en silencio, con un beso casto y un suspiro suave. Y cuando todo termina por fin él le pide (no, le suplica) que se quede. Seguramente va a ganarse un gran lío con su madre, pero Kirito es un rebelde y la incita a unirse al lado oscuro, y cuando él se lo ruega con esos ojos negros tan profundos como el universo, Asuna simplemente no puede decir que no.

Y aunque Asuna se siente cómoda entre sus brazos, sintiendo su corazón latir contra su oído arropándola como a un niña pequeña, no puede evitar pensar (mientras Kirito ronca como un bebé) si su piel se siente áspera y fría contra la suya, si sus huesos se sienten duros y afilados contra sus costillas, incomodándole.

Pero a él no parece importarle.

* * *

**No se como salió esto, ni de donde salió, pero salió, que es lo que importa xD **

**¿No me quedó muy cursi? D: quería hacerlo romántico y trágico, pero no quería pasarme con tanta cursilería. Idk, esto también llegó en parte después de esa escena en la que ellos se conocen por primera vez en el mundo real, en el hospital. Donde Asuna despierta como una diosa griega con el cabello sedoso y el cuerpo de una modelo después de que Kirito fuera puro hueso y _muertoviviente._ Supongo que después de dos años en un casi-coma Asuna debía de verse bastante demacrada, quería reflejar esa inseguridad que como cualquier chica podía tener, especialmente al estar saliendo con un chico. **

**¿Reviews? :) ¡siempre me alegro de leer sus comentarios!**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

_**—Mel.**_


	4. Cuarto de limpieza

**«That one person, you»****  
**

Todito aquí es de Reki Kawahara.

**Summary:  
**Kirito era apasionado; Asuna cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar, ambos presos del deseo y los impulsos de la juventud. Serie de viñetas sobre Asuna &amp; Kirito. Fluff, romance y lime para los pervertidos.

* * *

**#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

_Lime, LIME, LIME, MILE, LEMI, YES (?) _

* * *

_**—o—**_

Hay veces en que Asuna se deja caer con pesadez sobre el respaldo de su silla, jugando con su lápiz y agitando nerviosamente su pie. Veces en donde sus ojos se dirigen hacia el reloj colgado arriba de la pizarra del salón de su escuela y mira las manecillas hacer _tic tac_ con demasiada lentitud, mientras el profesor explica cosas que poco le importan y sus compañeros de clase intercambian papelitos para matar el resto que queda de hora.

Pero, de alguna forma, siempre encuentra una solución a esos tediosos días.

Asuna se marcha con excusas absurdas _(me duele el estómago, necesito ir a la enfermería. Profesor, ¿puedo ir al baño?) _que sabe nadie va a cuestionar, su familia es demasiado adinerada y confrontar a los Yuuki siempre trae consecuencias.

Entonces así, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración entrecortada, Asuna se escabulle silenciosamente por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que llega a un lugar que _conoce_ demasiado bien. Una persona la espera recargada contra la pared junto a la puerta y Asuna contiene la respiración con el poco auto-control que le queda.

Kirito luce tan apuesto como siempre, pero esa vez lleva algo distinto, su cabello negro y desordenado le hacen lucir como una estrella pop, esas que sus amigas escuchan tanto. Ella se aproxima y Kirito ni siquiera se molesta en saludarla. Lleva su mano hacia su nuca y la acerca a sus labios en un profundo y apresurado beso, porque ambos saben que no tienen demasiado tiempo.

Atraviesan la puerta y él la cierra de una ligera patada, cuidándose de no hacer demasiado ruido. El cuarto de limpieza no huele demasiado bien y es demasiado pequeño, pero lo suficientemente útil para que ambos escogieran utilizarlo en sus actos lascivos y de los cuales los expulsarían si lo supieran. Pero aquel riesgo hacía las cosas mucho más excitantes.

Él la ayuda a sentarse sobre una de las mesadas contra la pared sin antes quitar todos los utensilios de limpieza que se interponen en el camino, mientras Asuna se encarga de desabrochar su camisa con dificultad, está demasiado oscuro allí dentro y las cosas no se ponen fáciles cuando siente las manos de Kirito deslizarse por debajo de su falda y las suyas empiezan a temblar estrepitosamente.

Sus labios mordisquean su cuello y sabe que a Asuna le molesta (¿que dirá su madre si ve esas marcas?) pero a él no le importa porque, en parte, lo hace a propósito. Verla enfadada con él es una gran excusa para callarla con un beso feroz, esos que ella tanto decía detestar pero, en silencio, disfrutaba inmensamente.

Y entonces sus gemidos llenan el lugar y cada vez se descontrolan un poco más. Tanto, que Kirito debe callarlos con sus labios, pero ni aún así se detienen. Sabe que no serían tan escandalosos si él se comportara con más delicadeza llevando el acto con lentitud y cautela. Pero, ¿cual era el punto de tenerla tan cerca si no podía escuchar cada uno de sus gemidos recitados como un poema contra su oído? Eran los únicos momentos en donde Asuna dejaba de ser la muchacha perfecta que se detenía a cumplir las expectativas ajenas y se convertía en alguien totalmente diferente, alguien que se dejaba llevar.

Su madre deseaba que fuera la mejor en todo, sus amistades la admiraban por su intachable comportamiento escolar y sus profesores le exigían cada vez más, pero eso no importaba. Cuando estaba a solas con Kirito él se encargaba de que ella cumpliera _sus_ expectativas y las de nadie más.

Su boca encontró la suya y su lengua la envolvió con un cálido sabor a menta. Sentía demasiado calor y las manos de Kirito tocándola por todas partes con descaro no ayudaban en lo absoluto. Sus manos se apoderaron de sus caderas mientras avanzaba hacia un ritmo más errático y ya nada pudo callar sus gemidos después de eso.

Intentó controlarse durante el resto de tiempo que les quedó y, cuando todo terminó al fin, Asuna abandonó el cuarto de limpieza con las mejillas terriblemente sonrojadas y Kirito con una sonrisa traviesa y sus labios hinchados. Cada uno regresó a sus respectivas clases.

—Oye, Asuna —habló Liz, encarando una ceja y con absoluta confusión en su rostro—. Tienes la falda al revés.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sus mejillas debían de verse como tomates en ese momento.

—¡Oh! E-eh, esto... no me di cuenta —excusó, muerta de la verguenza.

A lo lejos, Klein soltó una pícara risita.

* * *

**Lolololol, lime, yes. **

**Me quedó mucho más recatado(?) de lo que esperaba. No se si esto será bien canon o no, pero después del 16.5 la verdad puedo esperar cualquier cosa de esta pajerita XDDDDDDDD.**

**En fin, ¡muchísimas gracias a todas las que leen y dejan reviews! :) si tienen ideas, alguna petición especial que quieran que escriba para el fic, no duden en decírmela y con gusto la escribiré.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

_**—Mel.**_


	5. Noche de terror

**«That one person, you»****  
**

Todito aquí es de Reki Kawahara.

**Summary:  
**Kirito era apasionado; Asuna cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar, ambos presos del deseo y los impulsos de la juventud. Serie de viñetas sobre Asuna &amp; Kirito. Fluff, romance y lime para los pervertidos.

* * *

**#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

_¡Feliz San Valentín! :D_

* * *

_**—o—**_

Asuna se mordió el labio, frunciendo el rostro mientras lo ocultaba detrás de una manta, nerviosa. Sus manos sudaban y su corazón se agitaba con fuerza detrás de su pecho.

La pantalla del televisor resplandecía mientras unos monstruosos sonidos se infiltraban por las penumbras de la habitación. Miró de reojo a Kirito, quien mantenía su mirada fija en la película mientras comía palomitas con absoluta tranquilidad, aunque una diminuta sonrisa curvaba sus labios, demasiado diminuta para notarla... ¿cómo podía estar disfrutando de aquello?

Con un suspiro, Asuna volteó la mirada de nuevo hacia la película que ambos —mentira, _él_— habían decidido mirar. Kirito había optado por una de terror. _Exorcismo en la casa abandonada_, o algo por el estilo. Ni siquiera había pasado media hora desde que la película comenzó y Asuna se sentía a punto de desfallecer.

Pero levantó el rostro, altanera.

—Esto no da miedo, Kirito —replicó, no muy segura—. Es una estupidez.

Kirito ni siquiera la miró, mantuvo su mirada fija en la pantalla del televisor mientras su mano hacía innumerables recorridos hacia el cuenco de palomitas. La muchacha que protagonizaba la película caminó por un pasillo oscuro mientras se dirigía hacia la última puerta de la casa la cual, con lentitud, comenzó a abrir. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente y Kirito apartó con disimulo la mirada, observando a Asuna concentrada en la escena con mucho esmero, su boca estaba abierta y su ceño muy fruncido.

Él sonrió, regresó la vista hacia la pantalla y cuando la cámara giró hacia la protagonista, detrás de ella una horrible mujer bañada de sangre y ojos blancos gritó, y la siguiente en gritar fue Asuna, quien casi había saltado del sofá.

—Mejor quita esta cosa, ¿vale? —se quejó, afligida, y al ver que no obtenía respuesta de su novio, lo miró—. ¿Kirito?

De repente, Kirito se irguió en el sofá y mantuvo su mirada fija cerca de las escaleras de su casa. Alzó la mano, señalando entre la oscuridad. Aquello aterró a Asuna.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, curioso.

Asuna respiró con dificultad y dirigió la vista hacia las escaleras, temerosa.

—¿D-de qué hablas? ¡No hay nada ahí, ya deja de-

—Oh, Dios. ¿Lo has visto? Hay algo ahí —exclamó, sorprendido.

Él se levantó del sofá sin siquiera detener la película y caminó hacia las escaleras, subiendo al segundo piso. Asuna se paralizó. Sugu no estaba en la casa y, según Kirito, regresaría tarde. Asuna se incorporó rápidamente del sofá y corrió hacia las escaleras, llevándose una almohada con ella sin dejar de sentir que algo horrible la perseguía por detrás. Subió con cuidado cada uno de los peldaños, tapándose los oídos sin saber realmente por qué, pero fue un reflejo que no pudo evitar.

—¿K-kirito? —lo llamó, tartamudeando, mientras se paseaba por los pasillos oscuros del segundo piso—. ¡Oye, ya detente! Si esto se supone que es una brom-

Un ruido sordo la hizo saltar, como si una silla se hubiera estrellado contra el suelo. Aun podía oír los gritos desgarradores de la protagonista resonar desde abajo, aquella noche hacía demasiado frío y las ramas de los árboles se agitaban contra las ventanas, produciendo una sombras espantosas que Asuna evitaba mirar a toda costa.

La estaba pasando _demasiado_ mal.

Gimió de frustración, cubriéndose las orejas.

—¡No estoy jugando! —se quejó—. Si estás cobrando tu venganza porque me puse celosa de la tal Akane... ¡ya olvídalo, te perdono! Pero-

Otro ruido seco se escuchó, y Asuna se aferró aún más a su almohada, soltando un pequeño sollozo repleto de capricho. ¡Aquello no era justo! Dobló hacia la izquierda, hacia la habitación de Kirito y entró con cuidado, la puerta estaba entreabierta, aunque las luces yacían apagadas. Evitó no mirar el espejo más cercano y dio un vistazo rápido, hasta que una figura negra salió del armario para abalanzarse hacia ella.

Asuna chilló como nunca lo había hecho y usó su arma más cercana: la almohada.

Lo golpeó con fuerza varias veces y se alejó para encender la luz, Kirito yacía tirado en el suelo frotándose la cabeza mientras se reía. ¡Maldito desgraciado!

—¡Te detesto! —gritó, y siguió golpeándolo con la almohada—. ¡Eres un infeliz!

Él no había dejado de reír y se incorporó, algo adolorido por su reciente paliza. Asuna abrazó la almohada con resentimiento.

—¡Auch! —se quejó él, acomodándose la camiseta arrugada—. ¿Te asusté?

Aquello enfureció a Asuna. Levantó la almohada en el aire en señal de ataque y Kirito se cubrió con los brazos.

—¡Ya, ya, detente!

—¿Quieres otra golpiza? —amenazó—. Eres un idiota. Casi he muerto de un susto.

Él rodó los ojos, recuperando el aliento.

—Eres tan dramática —luego añadió—. Oye, ¿y qué demonios es eso de _te perdono_? Esperaba que luego de esto fueras tú quien se disculpara.

—¡Por supuesto que no me voy a disculpar! —refunfuñó—. Fuiste tú quien me dejó plantada para llevarle tus apuntes a Akane.

Kirito encaró una ceja.

—Mejor cuida tus palabras, Asuna, o el espíritu detrás de ti te comerá.

Ella se volteó de inmediato, demasiado atemorizada, y Kirito aprovechó su debilidad para arrebatarle la almohada. Cuando Asuna se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y se volvió —muy enfadada— dispuesta a recuperar el único armamento de defensa que poseía, en cuanto sus manos estuvieron aferradas sobre la almohada, Kirito jaló rápidamente el cojín hacia él y sus labios estuvieron sobre los de ella en menos de un segundo.

Asuna había visto ese tipo de situaciones en muchas películas románticas. Desgraciadamente, carecía de esa fuerza de voluntad que caracterizaba a las protagonistas de apartar a sus hombres de una bofetada para después marcharse con mucha dignidad.

Cabía mencionar que, durante las próximas horas, Kirito escuchó de sus labios la disculpa que tanto deseaba oír.

(Todas las veces que fueron necesarias.)

* * *

**Kirito siempre consigue lo que quiere. Desgraciado (?)**

**No se como salió esto, solo se que es una mezcla entre San Valentín y Halloween (?) XD who knows.**

**Anyways, ¡feliz San Valentín a todos los solterones como yo! Hoy es un día muy adecuado para comer, engordar, mirar doramas cursis y leer mucho KiriAsu. Así que mas les vale llenar el fandom de cosas bien fluffy, mis venas lo necesitan. **

**¿Creen que merezca algún review? ;)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

_**—Mel.**_


	6. Mentiras piadosas

**«That one person, you»****  
**

Todito aquí es de Reki Kawahara.

**Summary:  
**Kirito era apasionado; Asuna cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar, ambos presos del deseo y los impulsos de la juventud. Serie de viñetas sobre Asuna &amp; Kirito. Fluff, romance y lime para los pervertidos.

* * *

**#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

_¡Actualización! Sorry por haber tardado. Pero ya saben como es la maldita inspiración. ¡Disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

_**—o—**_

—¿Ya llegamos? —protestó Asuna, avanzando sin demasiados ánimos por el valle—. Estoy cansada.

Durante tres largas semanas ni Kirito ni Asuna encontraron el tiempo suficiente para visitar ALO. Ambos se habían visto muy ocupados al igual que sus amigos con una excesiva cantidad de exámenes y los únicos momentos que ambos pudieron compartir juntos fueron en sus agotadoras horas de estudio en donde Kirito caía dormido sin remedio alguno. Por esa misma razón, la lista de misiones pendientes en ALO era muy larga, como el resto no estaba disponible para ayudarlos y las misiones eran demasiado complicadas, decidieron elegir una fácil y sencilla que solo les tomara unas pocas horas antes de regresar a sus tareas diarias.

Pero no creyó que aquella misión se tornaría tan aburrida. Debían de encontrar un lago que contenía, en el fondo, una piedra mágica. Se suponía que proveería —a quien fuera que completara la misión— una nueva armadura; y por simple curiosidad y la necesidad de pasar unas pocas horas explorando con Asuna había decidido aceptar la misión, pero encontrar el lago había sido más difícil de lo que pensaba y Asuna había comenzado a aburrirse.

Kirito se volteó ligeramente, ladeando el rostro hacia su lado.

—Sube.

Asuna sonrió al comprender la propuesta y trotó hacia él para subirse a su espalda. Rodeó sus brazos entorno a su cuello y dejó descansar su mentón sobre su hombro, mientras continuaban con la caminata. Siguieron así por un largo rato, hasta que Kirito señaló a lo lejos con su mano, al fin habían encontrado el dichoso lago.

Asuna soltó una exclamación y se bajó de la espalda de Kirito para correr hacia el lago, a paso lento él la siguió. El lugar, a decir verdad, era muy bonito. El lago no era muy extenso y se veía rodeado por grandes sauces, uno de ellos tenía hojas color rosa. El agua era tan azul como el cielo y a medida que se alejaba hacia el norte la profundidad del agua era cada vez más honda, supuso que allí era donde se encontraba la dichosa piedra mágica.

—¡Oh, que bonito! —exclamó Asuna, acercándose al lago con lentitud. Un pequeño cartel yacía clavado en la tierra. Ella lo leyó en voz alta—. El lago de la purificación.

Kirito se rascó la cabeza mientras observaba a su alrededor.

—Ah, sí, he oído sobre eso, olvidé decírtelo. Debemos meternos en el agua para activar la misión.

—Oh —murmuró Asuna.

Encogiéndose de hombros, ella dejó su espada sobre el suelo y caminó hacia el lago dando pasos gigantes, mientras el agua poco a poco iba cubriendo su cuerpo hasta por encima de su cintura, y un poco más. Kirito la siguió, haciendo una mueca por lo verdaderamente helada que se sentía, ambos se quedaron quietos durante un segundo, el cabello azulado de Asuna flotando sobre el agua.

—No sucede nada... ¿estás equipado con tus armas? Tal vez sea eso, pero yo dejé la mía —Asuna echó un vistazo a su espada.

Kirito permaneció unos segundos en silencio, luego, llevó su mano hacia su frente con extremo dramatismo, luciendo afligido. Asuna lo contempló con curiosidad.

—Oh, lo olvidé por completo —añadió, despertando aún más la curiosidad de la pelirroja—. Para activar la misión primero debes quitarte la ropa, y entrar en el lago desn-

Los ojos de Asuna se abrieron con sorpresa, mientras un tierno rubor se hacía presente en sus mejillas.

—¡¿Q-qué?! —chilló, sorprendida—. ¿Lo _olvidaste_?

Kirito se cubrió con ambas manos en un cotidiano reflejo de autodefensa.

—¡E-es lo que me dijeron!

Molesta, Asuna se mordió el labio, cruzada de brazos. Durante segundos permaneció en silencio, observando todo a su alrededor, analizando la situación. Miró a Kirito con preocupación.

—¿Si no hacemos eso... la misión no funcionará? —preguntó, no muy segura.

—Probablemente —respondió él, con cierta tristeza—. Es una pena. De verdad quería esa armadura.

—Ah, está bien, ¡está bien! —Asuna se alejó un poco de él, apartándose hacia un rincón donde habían pequeños arbustos de flores, no cubrían prácticamente nada, pero Asuna se sentía algo más protegida—. Solo... date prisa. ¡Y no mires!

Kirito rodeó los ojos, dándose la vuelta.

—No es como si no te hubiera visto antes —resopló, desplegando el menú—. De hecho, creo que hice más que solo mir-

—¡K-kirito! —chillo Asuna, roja como un tomate—. ¡Apresúrate!

Ambos buscaron aquella opción en el menú que conocían demasiado bien: _Remove all equipment. _Luego de un breve destello de luz ambos se vieron completamente indefensos sin nada más que agua para cubrirlos. Kirito miró de reojo a Asuna, quien yacía cruzada de brazos en un rincón con las mejillas sonrojadas. Él sonrió de lado, dispuesto a alejarse para buscar la dichosa piedra.

—He visto esa sonrisa —advirtió Asuna, enfadada.

—Dijiste que no teníamos que mirarnos —respondió Kirito, alejándose hacia las profundidades del lago—. Eres un poco pervertida, ¿sabes? Tu puedes mirarme pero yo no a ti, es algo inj-

—¡Cállate y ve a buscar la piedra! Estoy congelándome aquí.

Haciendo caso a las peticiones de Asuna, Kirito se marchó a las profundidades del lago para encontrar la piedra. Buscó, y buscó, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la piedra yacía dentro de la boca de un pez del tamaño de una pizza. No le costó demasiado matarlo, cuando lo hizo, obtuvo la piedra brillante entre sus manos. Salió de las profundidades del lago con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sosteniendo la piedra entre sus manos.

Se volteó, emocionado.

—¡Mira, ya encontré la pied-

—¡K-kirito! D-dijiste que no me mirarías —exclamó, muerta de vergüenza.

—Oh, s-sí, claro... lo siento —Kirito se acercó a ella y dedicó su atención a la piedra, luego de un par de maniobras una luz resplandeciente emanó de la roca y su menú le advirtió la adquisición de un nuevo ítem.

_Cota de ébano_, se llamaba, _armadura ligera_.

Emocionado, Kirito tomó el ítem, pero su rostro se contrajo al encontrarse con una armadura roja y verde que tenía el aspecto de un traje de payaso, para nada comparada a la increíble armadura que solía usar, tan imponente y elegante.

Asuna se echó a reír.

—Vaya.

—Ah, maldita sea —replicó Kirito, algo desilusionado—. ¿Todo eso para _esto_? Creo que se la daré a Klein. Va con su estilo.

—No creo que a Klein le guste esa cosa —se burló.

Con un suspiro, Kirito guardó la armadura e inconscientemente dirigió sus ojos al cuerpo de Asuna, el cual inútilmente ella trataba de cubrir. Ella notó sus ojos traviesos y abrió la boca para protestar, pero Kirito ladeó el rostro con curiosidad.

—Eh, Asuna... ¿has engordado?

Asuna enrojeció, furiosa, y le dio un manotazo en el pecho.

—¡Idiota! ¡Sabes que es imposible engordar en este juego!

Kirito rió, cubriendo sus golpes con sus manos.

—¡L-lo siento! Es solo que te vi un poco... ¿hinchada? Y...

Él calló de inmediato cuando una ráfaga de agua le golpeó la cara. Abrió los ojos, confundido, al ver que había sido Asuna. Por supuesto, ella lo había hecho con malas intenciones, sin embargo Kirito lo tomó como un juego. La mojó a ella en la cara y Asuna gritó, el agua realmente estaba muy fría. Siguió así, enfureciéndola cada vez más, pero cuando Asuna intentó vengarse y mojarlo con agua de nuevo, tropezó ligeramente con unas rocas bajo el agua y Kirito la sostuvo justo por su cintura y _un poco más arriba_, causando un feroz sonrojo en Asuna.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, sin soltarla y mirándola a los ojos.

Asuna se vio obligada a apoyar la palma de sus manos en los hombros de Kirito para sostenerse, asintió, algo nerviosa.

—S-sí...

En ningún instante Kirito la soltó, y creyó que aquél era un buen momento para hablar.

—Oye, sobre la misión... —empezó, y una mirada demasiado pícara cruzó por sus ojos. Aquello le dio mala espina a Asuna—. Mentí sobre eso. No necesitábamos quitarnos la ropa para activar la misión, con entrar al agua era suficiente.

Asuna jadeó, sorprendida.

—¡Kirit...!

Habían dos tipos de formas de callar a una mujer, Klein se lo había dicho: o la besas, o la tiras de un puente... o algo así. Kirito prefería —indudablemente— la primera opción. Cubrió sus labios con los suyos y las quejas de Asuna cesaron de inmediato, creyó que opondría algo de resistencia pero no fue así.

Poco a poco Asuna fue olvidándose de su vergüenza y rodeó a Kirito con los brazos, entrecerrando sus dedos en su cabello mojado, y el agua fría proveía un grato alivio para el intenso calor que ambos estaban sintiendo.

Kirito, nublado por el deseo, no recordó muy bien que sucedió después de eso. Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que su madre se había equivocado toda su vida al decir _mentir es malo_.

En aquel momento, ninguna mentira le pareció tan _deliciosa_ como esa.

* * *

Lol, esto salió después de dos hechos **bastante traumantes**:

**El primero**, haber visto los videos del juego de SAO, en donde Asuna y Kirito se meten en el agua **desnudos** y después hacen el love y ella se pone a **gemir como una desquiciada** (?).

**Segundo**, me acaban de pasar un **manga colorado** (si, manga) del **famoso capítulo 16.5**, donde Asuna le grita a Kirito **'dispáralo todo'** (¿?) y tiene una **teta hacia arriba y otra hacia abajo**. Si el capítulo en sí me traumó, **VERLO** todavía mas (encima con miles de** frases pervertidas** que ni estaban en el capítulo).

No entiendo que tiene que ver eso con lo que escribí (?) pero da igual, les puedo asegurar que eso trae bastante inspiración XDDDDD **#sorrynotsorry**.

En fin, disfruten del capítulo.

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

_**—Mel.**_


	7. Bad girl

**«That one person, you»****  
**

Todito aquí es de Reki Kawahara.

**Summary:  
**Kirito era apasionado; Asuna cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar, ambos presos del deseo y los impulsos de la juventud. Serie de viñetas sobre Asuna &amp; Kirito. Fluff, romance y lime para los pervertidos.

* * *

**#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

_Bendita actualizeishon. ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

_**—o—**_

—¡Estoy harta!

El quejido de Asuna hizo que la poca clientela presente en el bar de Agil alzara la mirada, perturbada. Asuna ignoró las curiosas miradas para dejarse caer con furia sobre la silla vacía que esperaba por ella. Sus amigos la observaron preocupados, Asuna era una muchacha paciente y positiva, no solía enfadarse demasiado rápido. Excepto con Kirito.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Rika, preocupada.

Asuna soltó un profundo suspiro. Sus amigos, felices de haber aprobado los tres exámenes finales que habían interrumpido sus planes semanales, habían arreglado una pequeña reunión en el bar de Agil para celebrar su pequeña pero satisfactoria victoria. Sin embargo, las cosas se habían complicado para Asuna. Aquella tarde recibió sus calificaciones para su examen de matemáticas, ese por el cual se había desvelado noches enteras.

La hoja en blanco resaltaba una gran B en color rojo, casi al extremo del papel. Para Asuna era una buena calificación considerando la dificultad de la materia y el poco tiempo que encontró para estudiar. Sin embargo, para su madre no lo era. Aquella tarde la casa de los Yuuki fue puros gritos escandalosos sobre la importancia de los estudios, la importancia de la libertad de expresión, un rotundo_ ¡salir con ese muchacho te ha convertido en una insolente!_ y un histérico _¡no te hablaré jamás en mi vida!_

Asuna abandonó su casa de un portazo y caminó histérica hacia el bar en donde sus amigos la esperaban. Su madre le había prohibido salir y la había castigado, pero por primera vez Asuna había hecho caso omiso a sus quejas y abandonó su hogar de la forma más dramática posible. Ahora, sentada frente a esa gran mesa repleta de sushi y nachos con queso, Asuna esperó poder distraerse.

—Discutí con mi madre —replicó, quitándose la chaqueta para dejarla en el respaldo de la silla—. ¡Me ha hecho un escándalo solo por haber sacado un B en matemáticas! ¿A caso eso no es bueno? No, claro que no, mi madre desea las mejores notas, constantes A en cada maldita materia. ¡Pretende que me transforme en un estúpido robot, encerrada en mi habitación con un libro en mis manos las veinticuatro horas del día!

Klein rió suavemente, rascándose la nuca.

—Eh, ojalá pudiera sacarme un B en matemáticas.

El teléfono sonó y Asuna lo cogió con fastidio.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Kirito, sentado a su lado.

—Mi madre —respondió Asuna, apagando el teléfono—. No pienso contestar.

Keiko hizo una mueca mientras masticaba un nacho.

—Sabes, lo más importante en una relación madre e hija es la comunicación. Deberías hablar con ella y-

—Oh, Keiko, por favor —se quejó Rika, rodando los ojos mientras peinaba su cabello con sus dedos—. Asuna no es una niña ni debería vivir bajo las expectativas de su madre. Debes independizarte y vivir bajo tus propias reglas.

—O puedes venir a mi casa —sugirió Klein, encogiéndose de hombros—. Te recibiría con los brazos abie-

Klein calló su monólogo cuando recibió una fuerte patada de Kirito por debajo de la mesa. Aunque aquello fue divertido, no consiguió arrancar una sonrisa en los labios de Asuna. Ésta se encorvó, amargada, descansando sus codos sobre la mesa cuando Agil apareció fantasmalmente detrás de ella.

—Sabes, la rebeldía es algo muy propio en muchachas de tu edad.

Rika, quien estaba sentada junto a Asuna, dio un respingo del susto.

—¡Ah, porqué siempre haces eso!

Asuna miró a su amigo desde lo bajo.

—No es rebeldía, solo quiero algo de libertad. Poder elegir y tomar mis propias decisiones sin tener que consultarlo con ella.

Agil asintió, solemne.

—Lo comprendo, pequeña. Aguarda aquí, yo se lo que necesitas.

El hombre desapareció entre el mostrador de la cafetería y durante unos minutos nadie supo nada de él. Todos intercambiaron una curiosa mirada, ¿de qué iba todo eso? A los pocos segundos regresó con tres botellas de vodka en sus manos. Las colocó con firmeza sobre la mesa frente a Asuna. A la muchacha casi se le cayó la boca al suelo.

Keiko hizo una mueca.

—Podrías ir a la cárcel por eso, ¿sabes? Somos menores de ed-

—Al diablo con eso —exclamó Klein, abriendo una de las botellas con desesperación—. Agil tiene razón. ¿Qué mejor que algo de alcohol para calmar las penas?

Rika sonrió.

—¡Yo apoyo a Agil! Un poco de alcohol no le hará mal a nadie. ¡Vamos, Asuna, suéltate!

Asuna se mordió el labio inferior, levemente tentada a hacer algo peligroso que no había hecho jamás. La idea resultaba interesante. Su madre jamás esperaría que su puritana y hermosa hija de la alta sociedad hiciera algo como eso, y en aquel momento donde la furia la invadía por completo, lo único que deseaba era llevarle la corriente a su madre, hacer algo arriesgado de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría después.

Miró a Kirito de reojo, como buscando su aprobación.

Él se encogió de hombros, casi divertido, y se sirvió un poco de la bebida en su vaso, dándole un profundo sorbo que le provocó una graciosa mueca de repulsión. Vale, si él lo había hecho... ¿porqué ella no?

—Vale. Pero solo un par de tragos —afirmó, decidida.

Se sirvió casi la mitad del vaso y bebió un profundo trago que trajo consigo los aplausos de su amigos. Y en aquel momento Asuna se sintió bien, muy bien. Estaba junto a sus amigos, bebiendo, haciendo las cosas que una muchacha de su edad normalmente haría.

¿Qué podía salir mal?

* * *

_—¡Sugu!_

—¿Estás seguro, Kirito? —preguntó Reika, preocupada.

La brisa invernal agitó los indomables cabellos de Kirito al compás del viento, mientras permanecía parado en la calle frente al Dicey Café esperando que por algún milagro divino un maldito taxi decidiera detenerse frente a él. Había hecho todo tipo de maniobras para captar su atención, pero ninguno había tenido la decencia de detenerse, solo pasaban de largo cruzando la avenida. Con un suspiro sacó su teléfono para ver la hora, eran la 1:00 de la madrugada.

_—¡SUGU! _

—Sí, no te preocupes, la llevaré conmigo. Si su madre la ve así va a matarla. Y probablemente a mi también.

Ambos, de reojo, observaron a Asuna.

—¡Sug-

—¡No, Asuna, esa no es Sugu! —exclamó Keiko, intentando detenerla por los hombros—. Recuerda que Sugu no pudo venir hoy.

Asuna negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, tomando a Keiko de las mejillas y hablándole como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

—No, no... esa es Sugu, hazme caso, se lo que te digo. Iré a buscarla —Asuna se volteó—. ¡Sugu!

Asuna correteó tras una chica rubia que para nada se parecía a la hermana de Kirito, así que Keiko y Klein la siguieron con la intención de detenerla. Kirito suspiró, frustrado. No creía que las cosas se saldrían tanto de control. Asuna había decidido beber tan solo unos tragos, pero perdió la cuenta y ahora debían lidiar con las consecuencias. Lo más gracioso era que solo ella había acabado así de ebria, ¿tal vez por ser su primera vez? El resto aún seguía con los pies en la tierra.

Cuando Keiko y Klein lograron traerla de regreso, Asuna advirtió haber perdido uno de sus zapatos en el camino, y como Klein no pudo traerlo de regreso porque no lo hallaba, Asuna consideró la situación demasiado injusta y se largó a llorar. Pero se le pasó cuando advirtió sentir nauseas.

—Ah, me siento culpable —comentó Reika—. Esto nos traerá problemas...

—Eso es lo que menos me importa —se quejó Kirito, molesto—. Maldita sea, ¿qué sucede con los malditos taxistas? ¡Ninguno se detiene!

Reika resopló.

—Eso es porque eres hombre y te vistes como un ladrón urbano. Déjamelo a mi —Reika lo empujó y se paró al borde de la calle, estiró su brazo y de inmediato uno de los taxistas se detuvo, tal vez emocionado de poder llevar a una muchacha tan bonita como ella en su auto—. Ahí tienes, héroe.

Por cosas como esas era que Kirito extrañaba su antiguo avatar femenino en GGO. Ser mujer era muchísimo más fácil y las cosas se conseguían con demasiada rapidez.

Kirito le pidió a Reika que hablara con el taxista un momento y él caminó para recoger a Asuna. Encaró una ceja cuando la oyó hablando sobre dinosaurios, su voz demasiado distorsionada por los efectos del alcohol.

—Por eso, por eso... t-toda la vida humana de ese centro, aquí —decía, haciendo un puño con sus manos—. Así de g-grande, es del tamaño de una bola de ping pong. Hay un dinosaurio ahí dentro... ¡un dinosaurio! Hay uno en su cabeza también, yo lo dije... ¿comprendes lo que intento explicarte? De esa forma, solo de esa forma, Kloin, Klein... tendrás una metamerfo... motamorfo... metamorfosis... y las mujeres se acercarán a ti, ¿comprendes lo que digo? De otro modo no podrás-

Kirito interrumpió aquella absurda charla con algo de prisa.

—Eh, Asuna, vamos... es hora de irnos —dijo, tomándola por los hombros.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, riendo a carcajadas.

—¡Kirito! —chillo, afianzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello—. ¡Viniste a escuchar mi teoría!

—Sí, sí, ven, podrás contarme el resto en el auto —comentó, obligándola a caminar hacia el taxi mientas se despedía de los chicos con una mueca.

Caminaron con algo de dificultad pues Asuna no dejaba de tambalearse. Al pasar junto a Reika, Asuna se despidió de ella con una somnolienta sonrisa y un débil saludo de mano. Luego entró junto a Kirito al auto y ambos se marcharon hacia su casa. Esperanzado, Kirito creyó que tal vez Asuna se quedaría dormida durante el viaje, pero no fue así. En todo el recorrido no dejó de hablar sobre dinosaurios, sobre lo irritante que era su madre y sobre lo mucho que lo amaba. Aquello le hizo gracia, así que mientras ella se desahogaba con miles de cosas que no tenían sentido, Kirito la observaba en silencio oyendo cada una de sus palabras, asintiendo cada vez que ella le pedía su opinión, sin atreverse a contradecirla.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su casa y Asuna se despidió del taxista con demasiada familiaridad, Kirito la arrastró con dificultad hacia la entrada. La sostenía difícilmente por la cintura mientras ella rodeaba su brazo entero alrededor de su cuello, haciendo más ruido del que desearía.

—¡Gee-gee-gee-gee baby baby! —cantó, sin dejar de reír.

—Asuna, baja al voz...

—¡Es que me encanta esa canción! —se quejó. Luego su rostro dejó de sonreír, frunciendo el ceño y mirando sus pies—. Mi zapato... Kirito, mi zapato...

Entonces comenzó a lloriquear. Kirito rió, aquello era demasiado absurdo. Con dificultad la ayudó a subir las escaleras, recorrieron los pasillos mientras Kirito intentaba callar su escandalosa voz y se dirigían hacia su habitación. Sugu había decidido quedarse en casa esa noche jugando ALO, Yui deseaba pasar tiempo con ella y ahora que disponía de algo de tiempo libre quería aprovecharlo para completar algunas misiones que _el holgazán de Klein_, según Sugu, no había completado aún.

Supuso que estaba durmiendo o aún sumergida en ALO, de todas formas intentó no hacer ruido una vez que entraron a su habitación y Kirito cerró la puerta. Sentó a Asuna en su cama y encendió las luces. Se dirigió hacia su armario y comenzó a buscar algo de ropa.

—¿Dónde está mi teléfono? —preguntó Asuna, demasiado calmada.

Kirito lo llevaba guardado en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, temiendo que Asuna en su estado pudiera perderlo. Lo dejó sobre la cama sin prestarle demasiada importancia al asunto y siguió buscando ropa, pero luego de unos segundos le pareció extraño. ¿Para que querría su teléfono en ese momento?

Se volteó.

—¿Para que quieres tu teléfono?

Asuna parecía estar marcando un número, manteniendo su ceño muy fruncido.

—Voy a llamar a mi madre —dijo—. Voy a decirle tantas cosas... ya no soy su niña, ¡y voy a decí-

—¡Eh, no, Asuna! —a la velocidad de la luz Kirito se abalanzó sobre ella para intentar quitarle el teléfono. Lo único que faltaba era que hablara con su madre en ese estado.

—¡Suéltame!

Asuna mantenía el teléfono aferrado a sus manos con demasiada fuerza, jalando de él mientras Kirito intentaba quitárselo. Luego de una absurda pelea logró arrebatarle el móvil y lo escondió deprisa en uno de los cajones de su armario, confiando en que Asuna no haya visto donde lo colocó. Ella pareció olvidarse rápidamente del asunto, cuando Kirito regresó a su armario para buscar una camiseta, sintió los brazos de Asuna aferrarse a su espalda en un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella.

Kirito encontró lo que buscaba, una camiseta suya algo vieja que solo usaba para estar en casa. Se volteó, rompiendo el abrazo, y se la entregó a Asuna.

—Ten, póntela —ordenó, mientras regresaba al armario.

Asuna miró la camiseta con curiosidad y comenzó a quitarse la suya. Kirito rebuscó entre su montón de ropa desordenada algún suéter, aún hacía demasiado frío. Al ver semejante desastre, se prometió internamente ordenar todo eso mañana por la mañana, jamás creyó que encontrar un simple suéter sería tan complicado. Sugu siempre lo regañaba por eso.

—Kirito, ah, ayúdame, no veo nada.

Él se volteó confundido y reprimió una risita al verla con su blusa enredada entre sus brazos extendidos y cubriendo casi toda su cabeza, era demasiado ajustada y los sentidos de Asuna no se encontraban demasiado despiertos para ejercer semejante tarea. Él le quitó la blusa por sus brazos y Asuna rió divertida cuando su cabeza abandonó la oscuridad. Kirito le ayudó a colocarse su camiseta y luego, al encontrar su suéter, le ayudó a ponérselo también.

Asuna se colgó de su cuello con algo de torpeza.

—Ah, eres tan bueno, y tan guapo... —comentó mientras se inclinaba para intentar besarlo—. Te amo tanto... Kiri-

Kirito habría correspondido al beso si Asuna no apestara a alcohol por todas partes. Gentilmente la apartó, arrastrándola hacia la cama.

—Es hora de dormir ahora, ¿vale?

—P-Pero no quiero dormir —replicó ella, testaruda.

Sin hacerle caso, él la ayudó a recostarse al otro extremo de la cama, junto a la pared, mientras Kirito se acostaba a su lado y se cubría a ambos con las frazadas. Hacía frío, tenía demasiado sueño y Asuna no parecía dispuesta a ceder tan fácilmente. Él la ignoró, creyendo que tal vez así ella se aburriría y se quedaría dormida fácilmente. Le dio la espalda, suspirando, pero Asuna se removía de un lado a otro. Luego de unos pocos minutos, la escuchó llorar.

Era un llanto demasiado débil y falso, típico de las personas ebrias. Con un suspiro Kirito se volteó, no podría dormir oyendo su llanto detrás de él. Ella refregaba sus ojos desparramando todo su maquillaje por sus mejillas.

—Ella espera demasiado de mi —sollozó, frustrada—. Hago lo mejor que puedo... pero nunca es suficiente para ella. Me odia...

Kirito tomó su mano con suavidad.

—Oye, no es cierto. No te odia. Solo quiere lo mejor para ti —consoló, sin saber demasiado qué decía, tenía demasiado sueño.

—Yo elegiré lo que es mejor para mi —replicó, luego lo observó de reojo—. ¿Tú me odias?

Él sonrió un poco, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No, Asuna, no te odio. Te quiero así como eres, como una sabelotodo o una ebria sin remedio.

Asuna pareció mas aliviada ante las palabras de su novio. Con un suspiro —aun luciendo algo triste— se acercó a Kirito, acurrucándose contra su pecho. Él bostezó, descansando su brazo alrededor de ella.

—Ya duérmete, ¿vale?

Ella asintió, y luego de unos minutos ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Sentía como si alguien estuviera presionando hierro caliente sobre su frente.

Asuna frunció el ceño mientras llevaba la palma de su mano hacia su rostro, intentando cubrirse de ese calor abominable que invadía su piel. Abrió los ojos, sintiéndolos demasiado pesados para comprobar que los rayos del sol que se infiltraban sobre una ventana que no era la suya eran los que habían perturbado su sueño.

Oh, claro. Se encontraba en casa de Kirito.

Bostezó, algo mareada, y sintió un peso sobre su estómago. Giró su rostro y encontró a Kirito durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, descansando su brazo entero alrededor de su cintura. Olvidando por un momento el terrible dolor de cabeza que le amenazaba, se volteó para quedar frente a él y tener una mejor vista de su bonito rostro. Incluso si ayer por la noche había sido —por primera vez— una chica mala, de esas que abundaban en las películas para adolescentes, Kirito siguió comportándose como el chico bueno de la historia, su _héro_e, salvándola una vez más.

Aquel absurdo detalle le hizo sonreír. Era demasiado bueno, demasiado tierno y perfecto para ser real. Deslizó la yema de sus dedos sobre su mandíbula, fuerte y masculina, sintiéndose rodeada por su esencia—su cama, su camiseta, su suéter, sus brazos, _todo_; y por un momento olvidó los nervios que sentía al saber que en unas horas debía regresar a casa de nuevo.

Kirito pareció reaccionar al contacto y abrió los ojos, con su cabello completamente despeinado. Ella le sonrió en forma de saludo y Kirito correspondió el gesto. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, bostezando, y se acomodó mejor a su lado para verla mejor.

—Hola —saludó él, tan tierno como siempre.

Asuna suspiró, mordiéndose las uñas. Su madre odiaba que hiciera eso. _No es propio de una señorita arruinarse las uñas de esa manera_, decía. Aquello le enfurecía, eran _sus_ uñas y ella haría lo que quisiera con ellas. Por otro lado, a Kirito jamás pareció molestarle. _Son sensuales_, bromeaba. Recordar aquello le hizo amarlo un poquito más, si eso era posible.

—Lamento haberme comportado como una chica mala ayer —se disculpó.

—No hay problema —Kirito agitó su mano con desdén—. Fue divertido. Eras toda una fierecilla, tengo marcas en mi espalda que lo prueban.

La sonrisa tierna de Asuna se desvaneció por completo, horrorizada.

—¿Q-Qué?

Ambos se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos, y Kirito rió, sabiendo que sería imposible sostener la farsa por mucho tiempo más.

—Solo estoy bromeando.

Asuna respiró tranquila, avergonzada.

—¿Tan malo fue?

Kirito suspiró.

—Bueno, veamos... cantaste Gee a toda voz. Hablaste de dinosaurios, dijiste que Klein debía atravesar una metamorfosis...

—¡Ah, ya, detente! —chillo Asuna, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—... y perseguiste a una desconocida en medio de la calle creyendo que se trataba de Sugu. Eso fue todo, básicamente.

Kirito era _cruel_. Asuna lo miró a través de sus dedos.

—Asegúrate que no vuelva a hacer algo así otra vez. ¡Qué horror! Aunque no recuerdo mucho, lo cual es bueno. Siento haberte fastidiado la noche.

Él tomó su mano y trazó sus dedos en el lugar exacto en donde el anillo de matrimonio de Asuna era visible en ALO.

—Estamos _casados_, ¿ya lo olvidaste? Todo eso es parte del contrato —bromeó.

Asuna suspiró, incluso si el ambiente no era demasiado romántico ella se había sentido conmovida por sus palabras. Durante muchos años, antes de conocerlo a él, había vivido para complacer a su madre, para no sentir que era un estorbo para ella o que sobraba en esa casa demasiado grande y fría. Deseaba tener los mismos gustos que su madre simplemente para tener algo en común, algo que poder hablar un sábado por la noche bebiendo chocolate caliente. Pero nunca había sido de esa forma.

Todo lo que Asuna hacía no era suficiente para su madre. Y el constante esfuerzo de superarse a sí misma solo para complacer a su madre había desparecido el día que lo conoció a él.

_Él_. Que no parecía molestarse por nada que ella hiciera. Que aún estando ebria la había llevado a su propia casa, tomándose la molestia de cuidarla como si de una niña se tratara._ Él._ Que no esperaba más de lo que ella pudiera darle y no parecía importarle si sus exámenes habían bajado o subido, si sus uñas estaban rotas o si su cabello se veía despeinado.

Junto a Kirito, Asuna no temía ser ella misma. No temía hablar de sus cosas por temor a que él no pareciera interesado en ellas, como su madre solía hacer. Kirito siempre la escuchaba.

—Eres una mala influencia para mi —comentó ella, sin despegar su vista de sus ojos, tan negros y oscuros como el universo.

Él sonrió con picardía.

—_Tú_ eres una mala influencia para mi —corrigió—. Yo no era así antes de conocerte.

Asuna rió.

—Supongo que somos perfectos el uno para el otro, ¿verdad? —preguntó—. Aunque debemos comportarnos frente a Yui. No quiero una hija rebelde que bloquee todo el sistema de ALO solo por una simple rabieta.

Aquel comentario le arrancó a Kirito una profunda carcajada.

—Será ella quien nos discipline a nosotros —agregó. Luego, la miró de reojo—. ¿Tienes hambre?

_Sí_, pensó Asuna, dejando por un instante salir a la chica mala que había dentro de ella. _Pero no de comida._

Asuna capturó sus labios en un suave beso matutino que fue cambiando de intensidad una vez que ella se posicionó sobre él, envuelta entre su ropa, las frazadas y el frío. Poco a poco Kirito fue olvidándose del hambre que sentía y empezó a saciar su apetito de otra manera.

Si beber demasiado significaba despertar junto a Kirito de esa manera, advirtió Asuna, entonces lo haría _mucho más_ seguido.

* * *

aaaaaaaah, al fin terminé esto, **me tomó toda la noche(?).**

Lol, curiosamente **hace unos días encontré una página muy divertida** que dispara ideas al azar para escribir. Me explico: el sistema te pide que pongas el **pairing** que más te gusta, en este caso, **Kirito y Asuna**, y la página te genera un montón de ideas aleatorias para escribir sobre ellos.

Por ejemplo, en esta ocasión, me tocó _"Kirito lleva a una ebria Asuna a su casa"._ Y me inspiré mucho porque también me basé en uno de mis doramas favoritos, **Healer**, donde ella se pone super ebria y él la lleva hasta su casa y la situación es super divertida XDDDDDD de verdad, **les mega recomiendo ese dorama**, está en **Dramafever**. Si tienen a su musa un poco enferma, entren a la página, les dará ideas super bizarras y divertidas: **rpgens (punto) tumblr. **

Well, con respecto a este capítulo. Asuna y Kirito kind of remind me a **Diario de una pasión, Noah y Allie.** Ella viene de una familia rica con una madre estricta, él es un tipo normal y apasionado(?). Y aunque todo este tema desgraciadamente nunca se profundizó demasiado en las novelas ligeras o en el animé, me encanta hacerle **énfasis en los fanfics**. El hecho de como Kirito sería probablemente la última persona que la madre de Asuna querría para su hija, pero sin embargo él es el único que la comprende y la acepta tal cual es, sin esperar de ella todas las expectativas inagotables de su propia madre.

Aw, no sé, me parece super romántico XDDDDDDD **fin.**

¿Revieeeeeeeews? :)

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

_**—Mel.**_


	8. Diez razones

**«That one person, you»****  
**

Todito aquí es de Reki Kawahara.

**Summary:  
**Kirito era apasionado; Asuna cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar, ambos presos del deseo y los impulsos de la juventud. Serie de viñetas sobre Asuna &amp; Kirito. Fluff, romance y lime para los pervertidos.

* * *

**#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

_Bendita actualizeishon. ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

_**—o—**_

—¿Cuando dejarás de seguirme?

Kirito y Klein caminaron junto a ella por los pasillos de la escuela hacia el salón de matemáticas, ambos con un aura de relax que elevaban considerablemente los nervios de Asuna.

—Tenemos la misma clase —contestó Kirito de manera desinteresada, como si el comentario de Asuna no hubiera traído consigo ninguna intención de hacerle daño.

Y es que ese día, lo único que Asuna deseaba era alejarse de Kirito. Estaban disgustados, o al menos Asuna lo estaba. Kirito actuaba con absoluta normalidad y eso le irritaba de sobremanera. Él conocía muy bien los cambios de humor de su novia —Klein insistía que la verdadera causa era por ser pelirroja— y sabía que cuantas menos palabras dijera, mejor. Pero Kirito no se consideraba un experto con las mujeres, y cada vez que abría la bocota la hacía enfadar.

Se trataba de tonterías, por supuesto. Nada por lo que realmente ambos tuvieran que preocuparse, pero Asuna solía exagerar las cosas y no le había gustado en lo absoluto la forma en la que esa chica a la que Kirito accedió ayudarle con ciertas tareas se aferró a su brazo con ímpetu, demasiado cariñosa y coqueta. Rika insistió en que tuviera cuidado, aquella muchacha era una trepadora. Y aunque Rika solamente intentaba molestarla además de tener la fama de exagerar demasiado las cosas, Asuna no pudo evitar enfadarse con Kirito por ello. Además, Kirito había tenido el descaro de dejarla plantada en varias ocasiones para poder darle clases a esa... muchacha. Asuna se había molestado demasiado por eso. Y si nada podía ser peor, en su casa las cosas no marchaban muy bien con su madre. El pobre de Kirito debía pagar por ello.

—_Baka_ —replicó, apretando los puños—. Te odio.

Kirito rió lentamente, sumamente divertido por la situación. Ambos entraron al salón de clases y antes de que Asuna pudiera sentarse en un lugar bien alejada de él, Kirito susurró a sus espaldas:

—No podrías encontrar diez razones para odiarme aunque lo intentaras.

Sin decir nada más, Asuna lo observó sentarse al fondo de todo junto con Klein. Asuna, enfurecida, se sentó a la mitad del salón, sola junto a la pared. Su pierna temblaba de nervios y ni siquiera puso atención a la clase cuando el profesor llegó. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle aquello? _No podrías encontrar diez razones para odiarme aunque lo intentaras._

_¿Ah, no?_ pensó Asuna.

Furiosa, arrancó un trozo de papel de su carpeta y tomó una pluma para comenzar a escribir, de manera muy desprolija, una larga lista que se titulaba **«**Diez razones por las cuales te odio»

_1\. Odio cuando me molestas con tus comentarios estúpidos._  
_2\. Odio que cuando rompas las reglas salgas airoso siempre._  
_3\. Odio que te creas el mejor del mundo solo porque tengas un club de fans que de verdad lo creen (tu nueva alumna es una de ellas)._  
_4\. Odio que seas tan gracioso y a veces me hagas reír._  
_5\. Odio que creas que con una sonrisa tuya puedes hacer que yo haga lo que tú quieras._  
_6\. Odio que probablemente sí puedas._  
_7\. Odio que cuando te ríes te veas tan guapo — y también cuando no te ríes._  
_8\. Odio que seas tan guapo sin tener que reír para ello._  
_9\. Odio que me persigas todo el tiempo._  
_10\. Y, por sobre todas las cosas, odio que siempre estés despeinándote el cabello._

Cuando Asuna hubo terminado, hizo de el papel un fuerte bollo y esperó a que el profesor siguiera escribiendo en la pizarra. Cuando éste se dio la vuelta, Asuna se volteó y lanzó la bola de papel a Kirito con todas sus fuerzas. Ésta se estrelló en la cara de Klein, quien exclamó asombrado, y Kirito tomó el papel con curiosidad. Asuna lo observó de reojo —oculta bajo su cabello— a Kirito leer su lista. Se enfureció cuando lo vio sonreír ampliamente, incluso hasta soltó una risita. La muchacha se volteó, dispuesta a calmarse y prestar atención a la clase cuando un avión de papel aterrizó en su cabello, estancándose en su trenza. Asuna tomó el papel y desplegó el avión, encontrándose con la perfecta letra de Kirito escribiendo una respuesta.

**«**Diez razones por las cuales no deberías odiarme»

_1\. Porque si me gusta hacerte enojar, es porque te ves realmente guapa cuando lo haces. _  
_2\. Porque si me meto en problemas, es solo para impresionarte. Aunque siempre me atrapan al final._  
_3\. Porque no quiero un club de fans, solo te quiero a ti. _  
_4\. Porque a pesar de cuanto te sonría, siempre terminas golpeándome la espalda con tu suéter rosa._  
_5\. Porque dejaría de sonreír ahora mismo si eso te molestara. _  
_6\. Porque cuando dejas de ser la pelirroja quisquillosa, como dice Klein, y eres tú, soy la persona más feliz de la tierra en lo que resta del día._  
_7\. Porque la mitad del tiempo eres la razón por la que río._  
_8\. Porque me divierte saber que crees que soy guapo. _  
_9\. Porque solo despeino mi cabello cuando estoy nervioso, y nunca puedo dejar de hacerlo cuando estás junto a mi._  
_10\. Y, la más importante, porque te amo._

Asuna tuvo que releer la hoja una y mil veces para cerciorarse de su contenido. Apretó los puños, molesta, y tomó otra hoja para escribir de nuevo.

_1\. Odio que tu letra sea más linda que la mía. _  
_2\. Odio que seas más inteligente que yo._  
_3\. Odio que siempre creas tener la razón._  
_4\. Odio tener que admitir cuando la tienes._  
_5\. Odio que por tu culpa tenga que escribir otras diez razones para odiarte._  
_6\. Odio la razón cinco, porque solo escribo estas diez para convencerme a mi misma de que te odio._  
_7\. Odio que ya no pueda odiar todo lo que antes odiaba de ti._  
_8\. Te odio._  
_9\. Odio sentir que acabo de escribir una mentira._  
_10\. Y odio muchísimo que por tu culpa no esté atendiendo a clases._

Asuna hizo una bola de papel con la nueva lista y la arrojó hacia Kirito con fuerza, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el enfado. Él leyó su lista rápidamente, mientras por su rostro iba surgiendo una gran sonrisa torcida. Kirito volvió a escribir otro mensaje en la hoja y se lo envió de vuelta. Su caligrafía perfectamente delineada.

_1\. Te acostumbrarás._  
_2\. Claro que no lo soy._  
_3\. Tú también eres testadura, esposa._  
_4\. Aún no veo que lo hagas la primera vez._  
_5\. Te amo._  
_6\. Te amo._  
_7\. Te amo._  
_8\. Te amo._  
_9\. Te amo aún más._  
_10\. Te amo._

Suspiró, demasiado frustrada, y dejó el papel sobre la mesa sin molestarse en escribir una respuesta que valiera la pena. ¿Qué caso había? Cuando la clase terminó y el profesor se marchó, Kirito caminó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, tan tranquilo como siempre. La miró de reojo, alzando una ceja, esperando que ella dijera algo. Asuna se mordió el labio inferior, enfadada, pero cedió ante las súplicas de su novio. Tomó su mano casi a obligadas y rodó los ojos, sonrojada.

—Yo también te amo.

* * *

Ugh, está horrible, pero no tenía ganas de escribir algo muy elaborado XDDDDDDD so, no hay mucho más para decir.

¿Revieeeeeeeews? :)

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
